Is this a Dream or Nightmare
by Fox Keyblader Illusions Angel
Summary: Ienzo having troubles after what happened to him in Zootopia. Knowing he's not alone and can rise from it. Once again they are set on field test to see how their far their training has gone. This time they have save a sleeping Zootopia. They're surprised once they get to it. Realizing it will be trougher than they first thought (Spoilers throughout KH and minor spoilers from KH3.)


**Once again I don't own the rights to Zootopia Disney does. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix. Also happy seventh anniversary to Dream Drop Distance in Japan. One of my favorite KH games. I wasn't waiting until summer to do the squel. Overall Kingdom Hearts been seventeen years. So congrats on that for one of the greatest game series ever. I will always love and be a fan of KH. Now onto the story**

_I have to find a way out of this place. The feeling of being trapped is getting to me. I find it hard to breathe. The moment time I spend here the harder time I have breathing. It's too dark to tell where I'm going. I'm stumbling as I walk it's too hard for me to run. Yet I have to get out of here before it's too late. Echoes of voices ring through my head. The voices are telling me to do horrible things. The voices are dark and menacing. They just won't stop even when I try to tune them out. When I do they just get louder and louder. Darker and darker more menacing as well. _

"_Give in Ienzo you know you like it." _

"_It's not bad Ienzo you were taught wrong." _

"_You can be so powerful." _

"_Give in do as I say." _

"_No, leave me alone!" I shout "No I did not like it or will ever like it. I wasn't taught wrong. I can be powerful without it. I won't give in do as you say."_

_The voices just get louder and I can't stop them. Walking up ahead and shadows fly before me. Blocking my path and the shadow knocks me to the ground. From the shadows comes a figured dressed Organization 13 cloak. I try to move but I can't the shadows hold me down. _

"_Ienzo why do you keep on fighting. You know it will do you no good." _

"_For fighting worth it," I say "Stop it Xehanort." _

"_Xehanort do you think I'm him?" _

_I know Xehanort one of the voices for no one can mimic the voice he has. It's menacing and one of a kind. The cloaked figure laughs and it's a menacing laugh. The dark figure's hands grab onto the hood and the hood falls back. Seeing that the dark figure is me or at least myself under Xehanort influence. _

_Having silver hair and yellow eyes. _

"_You're not me," I say _

"_Do you really believe that? Everyone has a dark side Ienzo. You discovered yours lately." Ienzo-not said, "You are me Ienzo. This is your future and a future you can't run from." _

"_That's not true," I say _

_I summon my keyblade and get up to attack. Ienzo-nort stops me in my tracks. Using darkness and shadows as his weapon. Having a sly smile on his face. The shadows creep around me and making my keyblade disappear. Ienzo-Nort grab me by my neck and using darkness to absorbs my life out of me. _

I wake up with a start and take a few deep breaths. I lost count how many nightmares I had since I fell under Xehanort control. They always show me the same thing and that's me as one of his vessels. Having shadow and darkness under my control. Always getting killed by having my life absorbed and I hate that feeling. It just really scares me for it has already happened to me and I don't want to happen again. Getting up from my bed and my room isn't much like it was from the organized. Looking down at my Gummiphone and smile. I help created those so we can keep in contact with each other. I been helping Sora and figuring out the three hearts inside of him. With the help Even research we hope that they can become real people. Training also has been going well and we should be ready for the keyblade war. I summon my keyblade and stare at it. I hope I'm ready for it. I will try my best no matter what and I won't fall to darkness. I'm in control of my own future. Or I hope that I am.

"Darkness is nothing to fear," I say

I just can't make these nightmares stop. No matter what I try they always come back to me. I always remember them as well. They may be different but in the end, they always end the same. Touching my neck and take a deep breath and let it out. I just wish I could forget how it feels but I know I will never forget it for you never forget something like that. Lea feels guilty and apologizes for what happened in the past. I always forget him for I know what he had to do and why he was doing it. In the end, everything worked out in the end. Once you get to really know him you'll see that he's a great friend and he would do anything for you. That's a type of friend you would want. I'm glad to call Lea my friend. I just hope we can bring Roxas back to him. Axel and Roxas were such good friends in the organization. It will be nice seeing Roxas again. For he's a good person and deserves to be his own person. Same for the other two hearts inside of Sora.

"I won't fall to darkness either," I say

I know I won't fall to darkness. I wasn't supposed to fall in the first place yet I did for I wanted to protect my friends. Darkness isn't my source of power but Riku can control it perfectly. I was surprised that he could. No one should be able to control the darkness as he does but Riku found a way. There's a will there's a way. So there's a way to stop these nightmares and overcome them.

Deciding to head out of the small cottage were staying. There's no time here for we always take the time to rest. Unlike in this world, we have to take care of ourselves. Where this world is we have no idea but it's the perfect place to train. It's a beautiful forest world. The tree are so green and the forest seems to be endless. The forest seems to speak as well. Heading over to where we like to gather and hang out. I like to read here a lot. It's the perfect spot to read. Even those there's time here Merlin change the world from night to day. The stars seem to be endless here as well and it's a wonderful sight to see. Taking a seat at my favorite spot. Looking at the stars is always peaceful. Knowing the light of worlds is guiding your way. That light can't completely fade away.

"I knew I would find you down here." Lea said

Seeing that Lea stand being me and Kairi is right behind him. I'm glad to see them and we're always there for each other. Just like good friends would do. It's nice to have friends like that. They know what's up and we have been talking about it. They have also been talking about what's been bothering them. For Lea, it's trying to remember someone who he has forgotten and I get what he's trying to remember. I think we forgot the same person. It's strange how we have forgotten the same person and we don't even know who the person is. Lea may know something but it hurts him too much to bring it up. For Kairi worrying about her friends and worrying that she won't be the worthy fighter in the end. I think she took my words of fighting to heart. Not everyone geared to be a fighter. Being a princess of pure light is what she does best and I know that has helped out her friends in the past.

"I need to time some time outside and the stars are relaxing to look at." I say

"Yes this always relaxing." Kairi said

They do watch that means and they sit close to me. This what we do when one of us is having a hard time. Making sure that we're never alone and I tell them about my nightmare. Lea and Kairi always listen when the nightmare could be the same. It's always nice talking about them and it makes me feel better.

"I would hate to face myself." Lea said, "You handle it well Ienzo."

"Most times I do," I say

"Sometimes our worst enemy is ourselves," Kairi said

Yes, what Kairi says the truth. When I fell my dark side became my greatest enemy. So far I only see him in my nightmares. So far I haven't seen him face to face and that's good news. How things are he can easily become real and facing myself would be hard. Remembering Sora telling he had to face his shadow form of himself. Back in the days when Riku was starting to fall to darkness. All due to saving their friend Kairi.

"I think we need a midnight snack," Axel said

"How do you know its midnight?" I ask

"You're so funny Ienzo," Lea said

The three of us laugh and it's nice to laugh. Lea pulls out three sea salt ice cream. Knowing that he got it from Merlin. It's his favorite treat and it's my favorite as well. Ansem used to love Sea Salt ice cream. Taking one of them from Lea and thank him. Kairi does the same and she calls him Axel. Knowing something happened between them when was doing my own business. Taking a bit still salt but sweet as ever.

_My parents have been dead for weeks now and I still haven't spoken a word. I was always a quiet child but I did speak a few words here and there. But now I just don't want to speak and find it hard to. My parent's death has been hard on me. Those not all of it has been bad. Everyone be really nice well Even been a bit cold but I can tell he cares. Telling me to stay away from the labs. So I will stay away from his important research and that I don't get hurt. That's how I know he cares about me. I sort of became friends two of the guards their names are Dilan and Aeleous they look out for me and make sure that I stay out of danger. Ansem the Wise is nice as they stay and he treats me like I'm his own son. I do see him as a father. Those he can never replace my father it's good that I can have one again. Knowing that my parents would want that for me. _

_Studying has been easy for me and I'm great at science. Even likes that a lot and when he's not busy with his own experiments. What they're doing I have no idea. I'm too young to know and understand. So I keep away until I'm ready to know. I will show them how good I can be. While working on my studies I see Aeleous on his rounds. He's the quiet strong type. He rarely talks just like me. He gives me a smile and I smile back at him. _

_Sometime later Ansem comes in and checks on me. Everyone right about what they say about him. Maybe someday I can become his apprentice. He would be of proud of my work. Ansem smiles when he sees me. _

"_You been working hard and you need a special treat." Ansem said, "It's my favorite and I know you'll love it." _

_I have been working hard and it will be nice taking a break. Ansem doesn't mind me not speaking those Even said I should have spoken by now. Ansem told him that I will speak again when I'm ready and he's very wise. Heading off my desk and join him. Ansem smiles and holds out his hand. I take it and follow him. Heading around the caste and head outside. Ever since I came to the castle I haven't go far from the castle. It's for my safety and I listen to them. Not wanting to worry and put myself into danger. _

_Seeing that Ansem takes me to this little shop. The women running the shop happy to see him and seems to know him well. Of course, that would make a lot of sense. Ansem told me it was his favorite thing. A few moments later Ansem returns with a sea color looking ice cream _

"_This sea salt ice cream. Don't let the name fool you it's really good." Ansem said _

_Ansem hands me my sea salt ice cream and the name doesn't sound like it would make a great ice cream flavor. Yet Ansem is wise and knew knows his stuff. He takes a bit and smiles. So I take a bite as well. At first, it's salty like the name but then it's sweet. It's the perfect blend of salty but sweet. I love it so much. _

"_It's salt but sweet," I say "I love it Ansem." _

"_I'm glad to hear that Ienzo," Ansem said _

_Ansem truly smiles now and for different reason. The ice cream is the best I ever had and I can understand why Ansem loves it. Hopefully, we can ice cream all the time well maybe not all the time or that would unhealthy. But I would love to do this again. Once again we hold heads and head back to the castle. This time we're enjoying ice cream as we walk. _

Looking down at my half-eaten ice cream. I always enjoyed eating ice cream with Ansem. I did become his apprentice and youngest apprentice to Ansem. Having a small smile on face my face and wipe away my tears. I don't understand why he betrayed us. Why he left me I just don't understand that. I thought he cared and loved me as a son. I just wish I knew the answer.

"Alright there Ienzo?" Lea asked

"I'm alright just thinking about something," I say

Taking another bite my ice cream. I was told that Ansem died helping out Sora and his friends. So he realized that he made mistakes and set out to fix them. That's what I'm doing as well and the same for Lea. I was only eight when everything happened and Lea was fourteen. He and Isa were trying to save a girl that the became friends. A girl that part experiments that we did and she just disappeared. I don't know what happened for I wasn't truly a part of the experiments. I wanted to help out Ansem and got in the crossfire. Never thought Xehanort would hurt a kid.

_I have to keep telling myself that Ansem abandoned us when he went mad and left us. So that he left me and he always treated me I was like his son. So I do not understand why he did that to us. Why he did it to me. So I help everyone with the experiments. That's all that I can do now. There's nothing else for me. Even has been taken care of me but it isn't like Ansem. One Even doesn't like ice cream. So I have ice cream by myself. It's not the same for I still enjoy it. I wish Ansem would come again and say that he was wrong and come back to me. Wishing and dreaming that keeps me hopeful but I know what will never happen. I should accept and move on but I find hard to. _

_Helping Even with research and he been teaching me a lot. We're in the computer room and doing research like always. I think that the experiments are going well. If Ansem hasn't betrayed us he would be proud of what we have been able to do. If he was mad I wouldn't have kept helping research for I wouldn't have made Ansem mad. For he has taken care of me and loved me since my parents have died. But then he betrayed me it just doesn't make any sense. _

_That's when we hear someone enter the room. Even displeased for he hates when others bother when he's working. He told that he and I weren't to be bothered for we're doing important work. I wonder who would bother us. I'm sure it's not Dilan and Aeleous for they wouldn't unless something came up. Seeing the person is Xehanort. A man that Ansem took him and he lost all his memories. He's good friends with Briag and I have seen them talk a lot. _

"_How dare you bother us when we're doing research." Even said _

_Xehanort doesn't speak at all unlike like me or Aeleous his silence is creepy. He just stands there and watches us. Wondering what he wants and why he's willing to risk facing Even anger. He can really mad when someone bothers him or messes up one his experiments. Those he has never been mad at me. Even when he didn't like me he still watched over me. _

"_Are you going to answer me Xehanort?" Even questioned _

"_My name is not Xehanort," Xehanort said But he is Xehanort that's what he told Ansem when he was found. Where he came from we have no idea. I didn't get the full story either. Wondering what's going with him and why he's acting like the way he is right now. He was focused on his studies and was mad when Ansem told him to stop them. Even tenses up after that. "My name is Ansem." _

"_Just because Ansem went mad and betrayed us that doesn't mean you take his name." I say "You have no right to do that." _

_The words slip out of me before I can think about it. Surprising both of them and this would be the first time Xehanort would hear me talk. Ansem did that but Xehanort still has no right to take his name. Ansem is still himself and can be no one else. Just like Xehanort is himself and no one else. Moments later he summons a strange weapon with an eye. It sort of reminds me of a key. _

"_What are you doing? Even question, "Leave Ienzo out of this he's just a boy." _

_Leave me out of what and what is Xehanort doing? He's scaring me right now and Even scared as well. Even pulls me behind him as Xehanort heads over to us. Tries to head over to me and Even still shields me. Why is he trying to attack us? Why is trying to take Ansem name? Xehanort is quick and he easily takes me from Even grip. Even tried so hard to protect me. _

"_Even I'm scared," I say_

"_Ienzo everything going to alright." Even said, "Please leave him alone you wouldn't he's just a child. Please leave Ienzo alone." _

_I never saw Even so emotional before. There are tears in his eyes and he's crying. I know he truly cares about me and before he only cared about his science. It's nice that someone truly cares about me. Even' pleads don't affect Xehanort at all. He still holds me and his strange weapon close to me. Did he go mad as Ansem did? I don't know what he's going to me. I'm so scared but I believe Even. He wouldn't lie to me. Xehanort moves his strange weapon closer to me. _

"_You are capable of caring about something other than science," Xehanort said _

"_Please leave Ienzo alone he's just a child just leave Ienzo out your plan."_

_Even lets out a choked cry. So Xehanort is doing on purpose and why would he do that? What is his plan and why does he want us? Even knows something is up and doesn't want me a part of it. Why would Xehanort want me to be a part of it? Has he hurt Dilan and Aeleous? Even Briag I don't like him very much but I don't want him getting hurt. Has he hurt the new apprentices Lea and Isa? They have only been here for about two days. His weapon is so close to me now. _

"_Even what's going to happen?" I ask _

_Even takes a deep breath and lets it out. Xehanort moves quickly and more quickly than Even can ever speak. His weapon stabs me in the heart and I get the strangest feeling. What is happening to me and I'm I dying? I fall to the ground and start to fade away. _

"_Ienzo!"_

_I can hear Even being stab as well and he lands next to me. He's fading away as well. Everything seems to be fading away. I feel nothing as if I have nothing. What is this strange feeling? What did Xehanort do to us and why did he do it to us? Soon there's nothing but darkness. _

The next thing I knew I was a nobody and no longer had a heart. A child without a heart and thrown into a world he shouldn't have. I somehow grew up without a heart. Now a somewhat normal eighteen-year-old someday. Xehanort will get what's coming to him and he has hurt so many people. For what selfish reason we have yet to find out.

"So what special announcement do you think Yen Sid and Merlin have for us?" Lea asked

Yes, Merlin told us that Yen Sid had an announcement for us. I push that to my back of my mind as I have been focusing on my training and helping Sora and his friends. The last announcement was when we had our first field training and that went well for us. Haven't visited since then but all is well in the world. The heartless haven't returned everything back to the way it should.

"Maybe another field test just for the three of us," I say

"That would make sense." Kairi said, "Whatever it is we can face is."

"That we can Kairi," Lea said

We can face anything even a war. We sit there and watch the stars in silence and after a few minutes, we can it a night. Heading back to the cottage and I head back to my room. Feeling tired and know that no more nightmares will come to me. I head on my bed and close my eyes and my dreams are good ones.

We're over at Mysterious Tower which home to Yen Sid. It's a small world with a small field up front and the tower. Merlin has been telling him how our training has been going. Yen Sid has also been told about my nightmares. He told me is normal for keyblader to have nightmares like that. I have been through so much in my young life and that has no made me stronger.

"Yen Sid what do you have to tell us," I ask

"I want to see how you do in the realm of sleep." Yen Sid said

We know what's that all about. It was Riku and Sora Mark of Mastery. It's the same time Lea and I discovered we were somebodies again. Same for other Ansem apprentices and Lea found out what happened to Isa. He's a vessel of Xehanort even those they're no longer friends Lea still wants to save Isa. Maybe the can become friends again. Knowing that Xehanort played everyone and Sora almost became one of his vessels. Let's hope something like that doesn't happen again.

"Will they be inferring this time?" Kairi asked

"They have what they seek so the changes are low." Yen Sid said

"Alright, and what sleeping world are we heading out," Axel asked

"Zootopia." Yen Sid said We're all surprised by his answer. Never would have thought that Zootopia would become a sleeping world. Wondering how that happened. I know how a world becomes a sleeping world. A world fell to darkness but was never fully revived. Due to barriers, only dream eaters are enemies. Cute little creatures that can fight along your side. I remember Ansem and Even telling me fairy stories about them and keyblade welders. Spirits eat up bad dreams and while nightmares give you them. All of them are different animals. How the first keyblade war happened. Yen Sid sees are confusion. "It seems there are two forms of Zootopia. The one you know and the other a sleeping world."

So there are two different forms of Zootopia. The one we know and the sleeping world. I wonder what sleeping Zootopia is like. Must be before the Night Howler case that happened. Which means we will be re-meeting Judy and Nick again. That would also mean that Catherynne would there as well. They should be the same as well.

"Even when we have to meet them again it will be nice to see our new friends again," Kairi said

"Good luck and be careful." Yen Sid said, "This sleeping wrong different from Zootopia you know. But your friends will be the same."

"We will Yen Sid," I say

Together the three of us begin to drive into sleeping Zootopia. As we drive we have to defeat a Dream Eater. Which looks a lot like a pig and it sends wolf-like dream eaters at us. Together the three of defeat it and make inside Zootopia. Finding ourselves in an alleyway and in our old forms. That's when I realize something. Seeing strange collars on Lea and Kairi checking myself and I have it as well.

"Ienzo what are these?" Lea asked

"I have no idea," I say Trying to remove the collar only gives me a painful shock. Not expecting this I cry out in pain. That just gives me another shock. Stopping what I'm doing to think. Whatever the collar is we have to keep it on. Or we will get a shock for trying to take it off. Then again shocking us if we feel any strong emotion. Looking outside the alleyway and see that preys don't wear the collars but predators do. Cluing in everything that just horrors me. "These collars are supposed to keep us from feeling so this must be keeping us from going savage."

This sort of news shocks Lea and Kairi. It's horrible that predators have to wear these collars for preys would fear predators becoming savage. We know only Night Howlers can do that or maybe things are different here. I truly hope these collars are used for fear and not that we really need them.

"That's so horrible," Kairi said

"I can change our forms," I say

Focusing on my magic and we don't need to be predators to do our mission. Focusing for a few minutes nothing happens. Just unbearable pain and another shock comes to me. Lea catches me before I can fall.

"Don't hurt yourself we can handle it," Lea said. "I just thought since we're not from this world we wouldn't be affected."

"Thanks, Lea and I thought so as well." I say "We can't hide from our emotions."

"True and what now?" Kairi asked

We have to come up with a plan and figure out what happening. All while dealing with these collars that keep us, prisoners. Dreams eaters should join help us out. Sora and Riku told us about them. Sora really grew a liking them. Wondering where Judy and Nick are. If the world like this they wouldn't be friends. Hopefully, Judy still would police officer for that will always be a dream of hers. Nick would still be a con artist. Catherynne would still be the same.

Before we can truly think we hear screams. Knowing that others are in danger and we head out of the alleyway. Seeing that a group of Nightmares has gathered around. They won't be hard to face and we have face worst threats. Officers are gathering around as well and all large preys. This time predators can't be an officer. For that would be too dangerous. We're going to get into trouble but we have to do it.

"They're at it again," McHorn said

So they're blaming predators for this happening? It could be but I highly doubt it is. We just have to wait and see. Summoning my keyblade and Lea and Kairi do the same. Heading over to the Nightmares and take care of them with ease. The officers look over at us.

"Drop your weapons and put your paws into the air," McHorn said

Yep, I knew this was going to happen to us. They fear us predators and it's not fair to predators that live here. Not wanting to cause any trouble. Dropping our keyblades and they point their guns at us as well. They land on the ground and stay there. Holding our paws in the air and wondering what we should do next. If we're thrown in prison that will be bad news for we don't exist here. So we have to do something.

"We just helped you out," Lea said

"Shut up and keep your paws in the air," McHorn said

"What did we do wrong?"Kairi asked

We did nothing other than being predators. They think that the monsters they see before them come from predators. They want to someday to blame and we're the ones paying the price. We have to find the ones to blame or all will be lost. Dawn was right fear does work and it's horrible that fear has worked so well here. Yet fear can be overcome and it only takes one to rise above the fear. Hopefully, that happens soon.

"Your actions are questionable," McHorn said

Well, I guess that he has got us there. But we're not doing anything bad but we still have to get out of here. Trying to come up with a plan. Oh, how could a Zootopia like this exist? I wouldn't visit or live in Zootopia like this. Preys or least some preys are the bad guys. Most would be blind to the truth and unable to change anything. I could use my illusions skills to help us out. A simple one to distract them and so we can escape.

"It may be but we're trying to save your lives," I say

"Shut up chomper and you chompers are the case of the monsters."

The hippo officer points his gun at me. I would rather be pointed with Xigbar arrowguns for I know the pain that comes from that. But this gun is different from the dart gun that Judy and Nick used. So the guns can really hurt us. McHorn doesn't tell the other officer to stand down. So he doesn't care if his fellow officer calls us a chomper name and can hurt us. That's how predators are treated and it's horrible.

Creating a simple illusion to distract them and it works. Seeing them heading after a group of illusion criminals. We run as fast as we can and heading down to the subway to hide. After we run we find ourselves at an abandoned track. So we'll be safe here at least for now.

"We're in for a challenge," Lea said

"We can handle it," Kairi said

"That we are and can," I say

Deciding to take a breather before we can the next course of action. The way predators are treated our mission going to be hard to finish but we can do it. We can do anything if we put our minds to it. Sitting on the ground and realize I have dream pieces in my inventory, Knowing that they're the same way.

"Let's create our dream eaters," Lea said

Gathering up my dream pieces and create my first dream eater. Which is a Meow Wow which is a cat dog-like creature. It's so adorable and it licks my face. I can see why Sora went back for his dream eater buddies. My next dream eater is Majik Lapin and it looks like a rabbit with a party looking hat. Lea's two Dream Eaters are Keeba Tiger and it looks like a tiger. Catanuki which looks like a raccoon and is a different form of the Meow Wow. Finally Kairi she has Me Me Bunny and it looks like a bunny. A Flowbermeow. A different form of Meow, Wow and it has a flower for its tail.

"They're so adorable," Lea said

"I agree with that." Kairi said, "I wish we can keep them as pets."

"I wish the same." I say "Alright we have to plan this out carefully. Let's get this over with."

I do wish we can keep the Dream Eaters as pets. Sadly they only appear in sleeping worlds. Those they have remained in sleeping version of Traverse Town. So they have a place to live. Yen Sid wouldn't have seen these coming. How could a world like this exist. No wonder that I felt to darkness and never came back.

"I can't believe we were treated like that." Axel said, "Predators never have easy with how preys view them."

Lea is speaking the truth and it sucks that the world can be like that. Things can always change for the better but it seems too late for this world. Most preys seem like a bad guy and this a Zootopia you wouldn't live in. That you wouldn't stand up for. No matter what we will finish our duty. It's our duty as keybladers.

"Right you are Lea," I say

"So what's our plan?" Kairi said

"We're going to…."

Hearing footsteps walk over to us. They're not heavy so it can't be any police officer. They're not in a hurry and we shouldn't be in danger. I also sense a close to pure heart. Could that be Catherynne? Kairi senses it as well and Lea knows what's up. Someone comes from the shadows and it's an Arctic vixen. Having the same heart as Catherynne.

"You can control the monsters?" she said, "There's preys as monsters too?"

The young adult arctic vixen looks so happy and helpful. So predators are to blame for the Nightmares. That was easy to figure out. Wondering how long they have been dealing with them. She heads over to us no questions asked. Our Dream Eaters are very nice to her and she loves it.

"My names Ienzo and that's Lea and Kairi. He also goes by Axel by his good friend Kairi." I say "What's your name?"

Lea and Kairi hi to her and she says hi back. She's in good right now and she still goes shocked even when she's happy. How does happiness trigger going savage? Now I truly believe this just keeps us from truly feel and being free. She gets up after a few minutes and looks at us.

"I'm Katheryn and it's a pleasure to meet you."

So it's not Catherynne and they're a lot alike. I suppose it's like Zexion and me. Basically, we're the same person for he was my nobody. Yet he is Zexion and not me. Like Axel is Axel but not Lea. It's confusing but it sort of make sense.

"We feel the same way." I say "We're here to take care of the monsters we call nightmares."

"Wonderful and follow me." Katheryn said, "We're going to need your help."

"So you're not alone," Lea asked

"Not alone and you'll meet my group soon." Katheryn said, "ZPD shouldn't have done what they did you guys were helping Zootopia. We predators are to blame for the monsters."

"Monsters come from anyone, not just predators," Kairi said

Katheryn smiles at that and Kairi's right about she said. Monsters can come from anyone and they just wanted someone to blame and that's us. We follow Katheryn and heading out the abandoned tracks after a few minutes. Having hoods up so no one can call ZPD on us. Seeing that we're already wanted and that's bad news. Whoever behind this wants us to not do our job. Others run when they see monsters and that does make our job easier. They don't even see But we still have to be careful. Katheryn takes us over to this abandoned building. Looks like there's something here.

"They're going to happy to hear this," Katheryn said

"As it should be." Lea said, "We want to help no matter what."

"Wonderful and we were beginning to wonder if anyone was going to help," Katheryn said

Katheryn opens the door and we a clinic looking building. If this building abandoned that either two things this a fake clinic or the best that preys would give to predators. Either way, this shows how predators are treated. Seeing that Finnick and Clawhauser are here. Finnick basically the same but Clawhauser different. He's wearing a plain green shirt and brown pants. Having black glasses and still is the chubby lovable cheetah that he is.

"Katheryn, who are those three?" Clawhauser asked

"Ienzo, Lea, and Kairi." Katheryn said, "They're here to help."

"They're the enemy they work for sheep! They have monsters with them.

Someone jumps in front of us and we take a step back and we see a female honey badger before us. Ever meet and seen her before. Does she only exist in sleeping Zootopia or does she have another life in Zootopia? Either way, she's a bit crazy. Having a camo tank top and brown pants. I wonder if Dawn evil in this evil world.

"We don't work for sheep," I say

"Sheep are trying to destroy the world and take control of it." Honey said, "They're using monsters to do it! They have the monsters yet they look different. No, you're trying to trick us."

"Honey they don't work for sheep. That Fennec fox is Finnick and the lovable big cheetah is Clawhauser." Katheryn said, "Or all sheep are evil. It could be true a sheep controlling them but we don't know for sure."

Honey to far off about sheep and Dawn was trying to get power for herself. Along with fellow preys but all sheep taking and destroying the world is crazy talk. Seeing that they used to Honey crazy talk about sheep.

"I suppose you're right Katheryn but I'm still keeping an eye on you." Honey said

"We got that memorized," Lea said

Lea does his thing and that only seems to annoy Honey. Using two of her fingers and saying that she got her eyes on us. I quietly laugh at that so do Lea and Kairi. Moments later I hear Nick's voice and he's with someone else. It has to be Judy but it doesn't sound like her.

"Looks like some trouble will arise." Katheryn said, "Those you three don't need to worry. Lieutenant officer Hopps isn't one of the bad ones. I mean she still is you know what but she's not like most preys."

Looks in this world Judy didn't have to prove herself being an officer. Wasn't treated as meter maid because she's a rabbit and this world she was always a police officer. So that's good news for Judy. I can tell that Lea and Kairi think the same. Sounds like Judy a bigot again but just like before she isn't truly bad. So she can always change for the better.

"I'm telling you, lieutenant Hopps, the monsters don't come from here." Nick said, "We don't control them either."

"Well, they come from somewhere Mr. Wilde." Judy said, "Sources say they come from here."

"They do not lieutenant Hopps." Nick said, "I have no idea how the monsters came here in the first place. Even if I knew how I wouldn't have summoned them. It's not my style Carrots."

I can understand why there would be trouble but I know Katheryn's right. Otherwise, she wouldn't have brought us here. Moments later they enter where we are which the front area of the clinic. Nick looks the same but he's not wearing his green Hawaiian shirt with barely tied tie and brown pants. Instead he's wear a nice suit. While Judy looks the same but seems have white patch of fur on top of her head. Same purple eyes but they don't have the same spark that the Judy we know and love.

"Well they come from somewhere and I will find where they come from," Judy said Nick stops and looks over at us. Surprised but not mad he sees that what they call monsters can be controlled and that there's preys nightmares as well. Judy sees us as well and stops in her tracks. Having the same reaction but she's more shocked. "What….no that's not possible. There can't be rabbit monsters...predators created the monsters. They can't be controlled."

"Well, lieutenant Hopps monsters can come from anyone." I say "Yes, Dream Eaters can be controlled. Let's see there's rabbits, rhinos, ram, panda bear, elephant, and of course sheep."

"I knew it!" Honey said

I knew that would make Honey happy. Quickly saying that she's right about sheep being part of the monsters. My tone of voice is harsh but I don't really mean it. This Judy only a sleeping Judy. She's shocked by my words. Her heart isn't filled much darkness but isn't the same heart as the Judy we know and love. Those she can become the shadow of Judy who's our friend.

"Nick they're going to help us out," Katheryn said

"You always know how to find the right mammals Star," Nick said

Katheryn smiles at him and heads over to him. Kissing him on the lips and he kisses her right back. I see wedding rings on their fingers. I can see how much they're in love. I smile and so do Lea and Kairi. I always thought that Nick and Judy would make a great couple. In this sleeping, they wouldn't. At least not right away. Clawhauser looking at our Dream Eaters.

"Oh my goodness they're so adorable." Clawhauser said, "Maybe there no so dangerous once you get through them."

"Right you are Clawhauser," Lea said, "We can take care of the Nightmares or what you call monsters."

"What's your name?" Judy asked

"Ienzo and these are friends Lea and Kairi," I say

"Ienzo, you're right monsters can come from everyone. I just trying to wrap my head around this whole thing. I'm sorry about my bigot views." Judy said, "I just don't what to think anymore."

Knowing that Judy being real about how she feels and it's easy to tell that she. Katheryn's right she's not one of the bad ones. This sleeping Judy is capable of changing for the better. So that's great news for them.

"I accept Judy and we're truly here to take care of the nightmares." I say "When did they start appearing?"

"When Nick and his wife Katheryn opened this clinic. Or rather a fake clinic. There's an amusement park called Wild Times." Judy said, "With the freedom of dreams what you call Nightmares come from. Now that I'm saying that out loud it's stupid. I'm sorry you guys."

I can't believe that they created an amusement park and that's the biggest con you can ever pull. Seeing that Nick and Katheryn are proud of that. It must have been lots of fun. Freedom means the collar would have been taken off. Which means that predators don't go savage.

"That's amazing that you did that."

"It is and we broke the law but it was worth it," Katheryn said

Makes sense that would break the law. Since predators have to wear collars to keep prey safe. I wonder if they have to wear them all the time. Like when mother about give birth does she still has to wear the Tame collar? Powerful shocks could kill her. A powerful shock could kill any predator as well and it's horrible to think about.

"You're learning Judy and now we have help." Nick said, "We don't expect you to change within a few days."

"We always there to help others," Lea said, "Got that memorized."

That means they had an adventure before we came here. Judy starting to see how the world truly is and how unfair Zootopia is to predators. That things have to change for the better. Yes, it takes time to change for the better. Seeing that Judy smiles at that.

"You're right Nick and I wish I saw the truth sooner." Judy said, "The Taming party was an eye opener."

Once again sleeping Judy feels guilty about her bigot views. This time its more guilt and shame. I wouldn't blame her. Views like that are hard to change when you grow up in this sort of life. Being told that you had to fear predators if they ever have their collars off. Taming party must be when a young predators gets his or hers.

"My parents died when I was too young to remember. I was raised by my uncle and his good friends helped him. Before my Taming he went mad and was locked away. So my second guardian had to do it. This creepy gentlemammal gave my guardian the Tame collar. My guardian emotional told me everything was going to be alright. I felt pain when the collar was put on me and then I realized I had to feel nothing or I will get a shock."

"That's a lesson we had to learn," Finnick said

"I had to learn it the hard way." Katheryn said, "Having Autism makes having a Tame collar difficult."

I figured that Katheryn was different for us just like Catherynne. That makes them special and Nick loves her for that and for many reasons. Everyone stunned by what I just said and I'm stunned as well. Where did that come from? Basically, that's my story but here it seems to be my story as well. There's no way that's possible for there's only one me. I guess there's someone like me in this sleeping Zootopia. Lea and Kairi give me a hug. Seeing that Judy upset hearing that news.

"Another collar injury," Judy said

"Yep and we still have to wear them." Nick said, "Unless it's acting up if they catch it. Injured or mother about to give birth."

At least most preys are not prey evil. Those they wouldn't truly be free since preys fear predators. Preys would have to be protected before they would treat predators. Those were sort of free better than not being free. Makes sense that there would be collar related injuries. After all, these collars can be dangerous.

"Oh my goodness that's really rough," Clawhauser said

"I lost my parents to sheep. Well, a car accident but they caused it." Honey said

"My grandma had to put on mine." Kairi said, "It broke her heart so much."

"Got mine with my best friend." Lea said, "Two Taming parties is better."

I remember seeing Kairi with her grandmother a lot. For they spent a lot of time at the library and anyone could visit the library. Kairi remembers little about her life in Radiant Garden and which makes a lot of sense. She was so young when our world fell to darkness. I played a part in it and feel horrible about it. Lea talking about when he became a nobody.

"Hopefully soon you guys don't have to worry about for much longer." Judy said, "We can start a protest to ban Tame collars. They have to start to ban them."

"Logically speaking protest would have happened in the past but they don't want others finding out." I say "For they want to keep the power and keep fear in preys."

Of course, there would be a protest in the past. To stop the Tame collars and they would always fail. For you need a strong spark to a change dystopia world. I love reading stories about that and this world is one. Once it fails they will make sure everyone forgets it. So they will stay in power.

"Right you are Ienzo and you're so smart," Lea said

"That hasn't work in the past but sometimes it will," Katheryn said

Nick kisses Katheryn on the cheek and they make a cute and great couple. Katheryn right one of these days Tame collars won't exist. That would be the best news for them. For they would finally be free as they should be. Equal as Zootopia should be as well.

"Proving that Nightmares don't come from predators is a start," Clawhauser said

"Oh boy, they will be surprised." Finnick said, "For a lot are dead set they come from us."

"We will prove them wrong." Kairi said, "Where do we start?"

"Let's go to precinct one," Judy said, "don't worry you three are safe with me."

Makes sense that we would go to precinct one. Judy would protect us and I hope it works out for us. We can take care of the nightmares we don't want extra work for us. We have to find where nightmares are coming from so we can stop them for good.

"We're going with them." Nick said, "Finnick, Honey, and Benjamin start spreading the news."

"Will do Nick," Clawhauser said

The three of them leave after that. They know what they have to do and I hope it works out for them. We will do our duty just like we always do and will always do. Let's just hope this time it isn't to difficult for us. No matter we can handle it.

"Lead the way, Judy," Lea said

We follow the three of them and they tell the story of how they met each other. How Nick got the taste of freedom after the longest time. He was injured due to prey hurting him. I was right he had to put under a cage and the doctor dressed up as if he was a riot officer. They were so afraid of Nick going savage. After those moments of freedom and he that predators deserve that. So he decided to open Wilde Times. Of course, no bank would give him a loan because he was a predator. Those one did seem to support him just a little. He had to get money from a crime boss. Things were going well for them and they were making the money back he owned. Until someone linked them to a crime that they didn't commit and they were almost arrested. Judy realized the truth and she had to change herself for the better. That Zootopia has to change as well. Nick saved Judy life as well. Interesting story to hear. Then again she had to investigate again shortly after what happened and they couldn't stop for the kits. That's when we came in. We tell them the basics of our story. We can't tell them about other worlds and especially that there's another Zootopia. That would destroy him.

* * *

Zootopia hasn't changed much for I know where we are and where we are going. It's not how Zootopia is supposed to be. The Zootopians we know and love would hate the sight they see here. So far we don't have to take care of Nightmares and that's good news for us. But they will appear soon and we have to take care of them.

"Chief Bogo will be in for surprise," Judy said

We're outside of precinct one and I can believe that. I wonder how he is and if he's like his old self or worst than that. We just have to wait and see. Yes, he would be in for surprise. In his paws, I would be as well. Seeing that there are officers about and they stare at us and they're all preys. Most of the larger kind like hippos and rhinos. There's no predator in sight. Does that mean that they can't be police officers? Hearing whispers from them.

"Are you sure the won't arrest us?" Lea asked, "I would rather now be arrested."

That would be bad news for us for we don't exist here. They would question us and that wouldn't be good. I'm sure they're rough on predators even with an otter. There's nothing that predators can do about it.

"They wouldn't dare when you're with me." Judy said, "This is something new for them."

What Judy says is true but some officers would jump at us so they could arrest us. McHorn is shocked to see us and the dream eaters that we have. Too bad we don't have a rhino dream eater that would have destroyed him. Heading to Bogo's office and see it's mostly the same as well.

"What do you have criminals with you, Lieutenant Hopps?" Chief Bogo questioned

"Sir they're going to help us out." Judy said, "The monsters called Nightmares aren't from predators. There's prey as well and they can be controlled."

Seeing that surprises Chief Bogo and as it should. After all, they believe that only nightmares can be predators. For someone would want it to stay that way. So predators took all the blame. Just like how Dawn planed for predators taking the blame. He looks over at our dream eaters.

"How did you discovered that?" Chief Bogo asked

"Due to Mrs. Wilde that I did for she found them." Judy said, "We have been waiting for this."

"That we have and mayors Swinton and Bellwether have to know about this." Chief Bogo said, "Go to city hall to deliver the news."

"We will do that chief." Judy said, "I'll show you the way."

We're over at city hall and I see that predators are gathering around. They did what they had to do. Chief Bogo was informed about this and officers are here to make sure that no one gets hurt. Seeing that Bellwether is here and she's assistant mayor again. The only time around her heart has a normal amount of darkness. I can tell she's not evil in this sleeping Zootopia and so who is?

"We're trying to fix the monster problem that has been plaguing Zootopia." Bellwether said, "I know that they don't come from you."

"Wow, she's on predators side," Lea said

"That's surprising to us," Kairi said

Yes, it is for we know the real Dawn and she hates predators. If Dawn was able to see this sleeping form of Dawn she would hate it. She hated predators until the darkness in her heart overtook her. I guess it makes sense sleeping Dawn would be different but I wouldn't have imagined that she would be on predators side. There are cheers for that and she truly is on predators side.

"Dawn has always been like that and good friend of mine," Judy said

Before I can speak I get the scent of darkness and it's strong. Looking for the source of the darkness there are so many mammals about. So it's hard to tell where the darkness is coming from. My eyes focus on a skinny wolf. Wearing a trench coat and fedora. Having a black briefcase The saying wolf in sheep clothing comes to me. As if this wolf is an illusion to me. Connecting everything within moments. I head over to him.

"Ienzo?" Lea asked

I'm not wrong about this the darkness coming from him. He doesn't have illusion skill like me but he does it well. He can't-fool me and I attack him. Right now I look like I'm crazy but I'm not. There are screams and the wolf falls to the ground. Moments later we discover that he's a fat sheep. There's a gun on the ground as well. Wow, he was going to kill Bellwether.

"I was right there was sheep among us!" Honey scream

Seeing that Clawhauser and Finnick are shocked. I can read their lips and they can't believe she's right. Dawn stunned and realized what would have happened. So where did he get the orders to kill Dawn? That's what the gun was for.

"Thank you fox I can't believe that Wooly would do that," Dawn said

So she knows the sheep, Wondering how long he has been a wolf in sheep clothing. Hearing Lea and Kairi walk put behind me. They know what's up and ready for a fight. The darkness on him is still strong. Officers walk over to him and ready to arrest him. Wooly quickly gets up and darkness surrounds him.

"You ruined everything chomper!" Wooly said

He runs over at me and faster than a sheep should go. Why does this have to happen to me? He throws me and I hit the glass door at city hall. I hear screams and nightmares appear. My vision cloudy and I'm in pain. Detecting his darkness and of course, he's here. Wearing an organization XIII cloak and he doesn't want to be discovered.

"Xehanort," I say

"You will do," Xehanort said, He has an evil look on his face. I know what he's going to do. I will fight on even when I'm in pain. Summoning my keyblade and stop his blow. I see that he likes that a lot. Fighting through the pain and I will not give up. "I like you got spirit but I have gotten better at it. I won't make the same mistake as last time."

My dream Eaters try to help but Xehanort is to powerful for them. I shield them as he tries to end them. I keep on blocking him I keep on fighting him. I know what he's talking about. I have to stop him. He can't do it again. He quickly attacks me and that knocks me to the ground. My keyblade disappears moments later. He puts his right arm over me and more pain comes to me. Soon the world is nothing but darkness.

_There's nothing but darkness for me. I feel darkness inside of me as well. Putting my hand on my heart that's all I feel. I have to get it out of me. That's the right thing to do. No, I can't do that for that's what he wants. Yes, I have to free the darkness inside of me. _

"_Shut up," I say _

_The voice in my head is back or rather the darkness inside of me. Telling me to free it and let go of the darkness inside of me. It's what I have to do. I have to be set free. No everyone has darkness except for the seven princesses of light. It has to be that way. _

"_Let me free so you can be free." _

"_I will not shut up." I say "You are part of me." _

"_Ienzo just set me free it will be over." _

_There's a pain but I can fight it. Collapsing to the ground and try to catch my breath. I can fight through the pain. My darkness will not be set free. It's a part of me and I accept that. I will never fall to darkness. The voice echoes in my head and it's painful. I have to keep fighting. I can barely focus right now. _

"_Let go and set me free." _

"_Never," I say weakly _

_Moments later I see light and I see Ansem before me. I'm so glad to see him even those I know its not truly him it's still good to see him. He gets down his level and has a worried look on his face. I still fight back the darkness. The pain and light head feeling doesn't go away. _

"_Let go Ienzo you have to," Ansem said _

"_I can't….I can't...let the darkness go." I whisper _

_I can't let another pure someday of darkness be free. There's already Vanitas and he comes from Ventus. I remember him saving me from Unversed. One day I decided to go about town when I was told not too. I wasn't perfect but caused little trouble. Why would Ansem say that? _

"_Darkness is darkness and will always be around. I can't let another person get hurt because of my mistakes." Ansem said, "I can't lose you to son!" _

_I know this isn't some trick to let my darkness go. Does that mean that Ansem still alive? I do get the chance to see him again? He was so full of emotion and there are tears in his eyes. I know he's right and I don't want to die. So I let my darkness go and set it free. There's no more pain or lightness. I see my glass stain heart. Seeing young me eating sea Ice cream. Even helping with my studies. Dilan and Aeleus are protecting me. Zexion there with my lexicon and me as keyblader. _

"_I love you father," I say _

"_I love you as well son," Ansem said _

Feeling my face being lick and slowly opened my eyes to discover my meow wow. Ever so sweet and adorable I still remember everything and don't feel lifeless. Well forgetting a bit about what happened after I was lost. I just remember seeing Ansem and letting my darkness free or I would have been lost. Xehanort was right he knew what he was doing. Last time he did it he almost destroyed Ventus. Now my darkness has become a somebody and I almost died because I won't give it up. Still having the ability to detect darkness. I slowly get up and there's more pain. Putting my left paw behind my head and there's no blood. Kairi must have healed me.

"Ienzo are you alright?" Lea asked

"Doing just fine," I say

"How is your heart pure light now?" Kairi asked

Seeing that we're alone and the crowd has gone. The Nightmare much has scared them off and Lea and Kairi defeated it. It's good that we're alone for they don't need to know the truth. It's something that we only have to know. Lea shocked by this news.

"Xehanort took my darkness." I say "Second time a chance for he didn't hurt me like Ventus."

Lea reactions to that name and I know he was friends with Ventus. Even those they didn't know each other for long. Lea's like that and he's the type you want to friends with. Thinking about Ventus I wonder why he looks like Roxas. Or rather Roxas look like him. Both are shocked by the news.

"He was risking a lot do that." Lea said, "We're glad that you're okay. Are you ready to finish our mission?"

"We can face him," Kairi said

"Yes, I am ready and we can,"I say

Lea helps me off the ground and I can still finish our mission. Lea's right he took a big risk doing what he did. Knowing it can backfire on him again. I won't let him use me. That just won't happen again. They're going to be in for a surprise. Xehanort will do anything to have another keyblade war.

"Alright and we're heading after mayor Swinton," Lea said

"What's with Zootopia and bad mayors?" I ask

"No idea and we have to careful for she's got others on her side and she's a smart pig."

"Well, pigs are known to be smart," I say

Once again Zootopia has a bad mayor and that's three of them. Lionheart showed his true colors and proved he wasn't the mayor he showed everyone. Oh, how he fell hard and never got back up. Now we have to stop another evil mayor. Pigs are smart animals.

"Never knew that," Lea said

"You would if you read as you should." I say "You would know so much more."

Lea laughs at that so do I and Kairi. It feels nice to laugh and I'll worry about my darkness later. He will be a threat be we and I can take care of him. Right now we have nightmares to take care of and finishing our mission. Heading back to Judy, Nick, and Katheryn.

"Wow, you're not hurt that's amazing," Judy said

I should have been injured but truly wasn't. One I'm not from this world so I have some protection and I was healed by Kairi. It's good that they don't know what happened to me. Or they would realize that the world can be so much darker. That there are other worlds and we can't let that happen.

"I was very lucky and we have a job to finish."

"Be careful," Nick said

"You three can do it," Katheryn said

"Thank you and we will," Kairi said

We're over at where Swinton is hiding and been taking care of Nightmares and Razorbacks highly trained officers that are meant to take care of serious predator threats. Under the control of darkness, they're really powerful. But we can handle the likes of them. Dodging a horn of darkness and strike another down.

"You will not harm mayor Swinton."

"Well she's hurting you all and we're saving you," Lea said

Lea takes down another and Kairi handling herself very well. Only a few more to go then Swinton can be taken down. Wondering if she will fall as Bellwether did. Also wondering what's going to happen to this sleeping Zootopia once we unlock it. For it feels like there shouldn't be two Zootopia worlds. It's just how I feel.

"Foxes lie and predators are going to kill us all."

Our dream eaters are handling them well and watching my Meow Wow take a few out with balloons. They hate our dream eaters. I feel that's overpowered. Three of them run over to us and darkness surrounds them. Looking at Lea and Kairi we're ready for them. Getting my keyblade ready and strike the one who was going to attack me. He lays on the ground and out cold.

"What a workout and let's head after Swinton," Lea said

"One step closer to completing our training," I say

We head over to where Swinton is and she's an abandoned lab. I can smell Night Howlers here. They were going to make predators go savage? Just like what Dawn did and Swinton wants predators to take the blame as well. For she wants to stay in power. Just like Dawn did. Inside the abandoned lab reminds me of the labs back home.

"Geez, I see she had predators going savage plan," Lea said

"Then the Nightmares showed up and she went with a new plan," Kairi said

Speaking of nightmares more appear before us. I wonder if Zootopia ever had dinosaurs as Lea gets grabbed by Tyranto Rex. His dream eaters are helping him out. He lands on the ground and delivers the final blow. I take care of nightmares with my dream eaters. Taking care of Drill Sye their horn attacks are annoying. Having to keep track of where they go. My Majik Lapin takes care of one of them. Finishing up another. Kairi doing a great job handling Chef Kroo. Together we make quick work of the nightmares. Now it's onto Swinton and her reign of terror will be over soon. Seeing her in the distance and darkness is powerful around her.

"You ruined everything." Swinton screamed, "now you three will pay."

"Karma bites you back," I say "It's time for us rise above Tame collars. For we don't need them. You just want preys to live in fear and predators to live in pain. So you can stay in power."

"For we deserve it." Swinton said, "The power is made to be ours."

"No power belongs to everyone," Lea said

We head over to her and she lets out a scream. That's how lost she is and the darkness is changing her. Just how it changed Dawn and Doug. That's what darkness do to you. A powerful blast of darkness throws us to the ground. Moments later Judy, Nick, Finnick, Clawhauser, Honey, and Katheryn appear. Seeing that they're her prisoners. Now she's using them against us and typical of the bad guy.

"If you dare try to harm me they will pay the price." Swinton said, "So I would stop if were you chompers. Zootopia belongs to preys!"

"Zootopia belongs to everyone!" Kairi said

We know what's she going to do for it's easy to read her. Looking over at Kairi and she knows what to do. That leaves Lea and I too attack her. Lea ready as well. Swinton begins to count to tell. They tell us to do what we have to do. We will and Swinton will go down and sleeping Zootopia will be saved. As she gets closer to one we put our plan into action. Lea and I attack her and she sends out her attack to them. Kairi protects them all with a barrier. Together Lea and I push her to the ground.

"Alright, that's it!" Swinton screamed

Darkness flows from her and a large Nightmare comes. It reminds me of darkersider that's colorful and looks like a pig. Something that will come from your nightmares. We can handle the likes of this monster. For we have faced worse things.

"Alright let's take this monster," Lea said

"We can totally take it down," Kairi said

"That we can and watch the attacks," I say

As soon as I say that Lea hit by a strong mud shot attack. He falls on the ground and is cover in mud. That must have hurt a lot. So one of its attacks is mud. Now we know about that and we can deal with it. Lea not pleased at all.

"Man you messed up my fur!"

Lea now on fire and nothing going to stop him now. Once he gets all fired up no one can stop him. Fire suits him very well. Kairi dodges it a swift and powerful punch. Seeing its tail trying to grab me and I attack it. The nightmare doesn't like that at all.

"Now we know and let's finish it," I say

Together the three of work to take down the Nightmare. Watching each other backs and helping each other out. Watching out for our dream eaters as well. Helping them if they fall. The mud shot is a strong move and we get hurt by it. Our fur and clothes are so messy. Together it doesn't take to long to defeat it and it disappears into darkness. Mayor Swinton remains and Judy heads over to her. Saying her rights and that she was arrested.

"My my goodness that was amazing of you guys." Clawhauser said, "I can't believe we know Zootopia heroes!"

"Well it's our duty be heroes," Lea said

Yes, we will always be heroes. Clawhauser asks for our autographs and well happily sign it. Each of has different signatures and that makes who we are. Clawhauser is so happy and he's a great cheetah. Hopefully, things change for the better for them. Once again we will be heading off. Never to see them again but will always will remember them. They will always remain us. Finnick congrats us on a job done well.

"Well I'm glad you guys don't work for sheep." Honey said

"Me too or we would be enemies," Kairi said

Honey may be crazy but she's a good mammal. Someone you want to be friends with. We all have a crazy friend. That makes life more exciting. It will be hard saying goodbye again. Not to Zootopia but to the friends we made and our dream eaters.

"Zootopia will never forget this," Nick said

"We will make sure of that," Judy said

Something wrong we did what we had to do. So where's the keyhole for this sleeping Zootopia. Every world has a keyhole. That's how the heartless enter worlds. How nightmares enter sleeping worlds. So why hasn't it appear? Lea and Kairi know something up as well.

"Is something the matter?" Katheryn asked

Before I can answer I detect a lot of darkness and the most I ever have detected. Lea catches me before I can fall the ground. Where is this darkness coming from? The whole place shakes as if there's an earthquake. How is that even possible? Nick holds Katheryn close as the world shakes.

"Look at the sky!" Kairi said

The roof is gone and the sky is an blackest purple. Darkness is powerful there and that's where it's coming from. Hearing screams in the distance and what's going on? The ground turns to darkest purple as well. There's a scream close by and we see Swinton disappear into darkness. Honey disappears as well and into the light. No that can't be possible it's just can't.

"That's going on?" Lea asked

"The world being destroyed by darkness," I say

Worlds have fallen to darkness but never truly destroyed by it. I never thought it was possible. So why I this world being destroyed by darkness. The world around us slowly disappears into darkness. The screams become quieter as moments past by. Watching Finnick fade away as well. Clawhauser fades away so scared. This all so horrible and they're so afraid.

"Katheryn I love you so much and everything going to be alright," Nick said

"None of this is real. We're just copies of the real ones and never meant to exist. The real Nick and Katheryn loved each other." Katheryn said

Before Nick and Judy can react to it they disappear into light. It's just the three of us and our dream eaters. Thinking about what Katheryn said to us. Before I can really think a dark figure appears before us. Seeing that we're back to being ourselves again. Lea and Kairi stand in front of me and they know who he is.

"You won't hurt him," Lea said

"You have to get through us." Kairi

"I'm not going to fight you not just yet. I'm not going to fight three keybladers." He said, "I'm not an idiot."

I can detect his darkness and it's powerful. He'll be a tough opponent to face but I know I can face him. They can face him as well. Facing myself would be different for you are your own worst enemy. You would know every attack as well. Of course, he would have tricks up his sleeve and so do I. I won't let him be successful. Xehanort won't get away with this.

"So you're absorbing the darkness so that makes you weak." I say "Having to absorb darkness to make yourself strong."

"Don't kid yourself Light you know how powerful I am." He said "I'm just taking what I was told to take. We knew this world would exist after you saved Zootopia from the darkness."

"That means the sleeping world was created when we saved Zootopia," I say

"Bingo Light and you are really smart. I guess you deserve my name and it's Shadow. Nothing much but it doesn't really matter." Shadow said

He removes his hood and it looks like I'm staring at myself. We look similar but you can tell us part. His hair is this shadow black, silver, and gray. Shadow suits him and he's mocking me with Light. I know what he thinks about me. I'm weak for I'm on the side of light and he's powerful for he's pure darkness.

"Of course you're lurking like a shadow." Lea said, "Of course, shadows are easy to destroy."

"Yet shadows are everywhere and you can't escape it," Shadow said

Lea and Shadow are both right. Shadows are weak but we can never escape them. So taking him down will be difficult but not impossible. He shouldn't have never existed so he can fade away for good. Or rather come back inside me if that's possible. After what Xehanort did it's hard to tell we can be undone what he's done to Ventus and me.

"For light and darkness are the same," Kairi said, "one can't exist without the other. We need both darkness and light."

"Right on princess of light." Shadow said, "Still the closer you are to the light the greater you are to the light."

Shadow still absorbing darkness and we're still protected by light. Kairi's right about what she said. Darkness and light are what we would call yin and yang. Also Shadow right as well. Sora head that once before his journey started. Thinking about what I said and thinking about how it happened. As the darkness fell from Zootopia. So why did it became a sleeping world? When it hasn't happened before. Then it hits me the Tame collars were possible in Zootopia. So that means the world we saw could have truly existed.

"Zootopia could have been like that," I say

"You're are really smart Light." Shadow said, "Yes that world you saw could have been Zootopia. Yet it never did but as you found out the shadow of that world did exist. That's why it became a sleeping world." Shadow said, "I will see you again soon and don't disappoint me Light."

Lea and Kairi are shocked about it and so I'm I. Never thought this world could have truly happened. We're glad it never came into existence. Shadow takes the remaining darkness and wave goodbye. Disappearing into a DTD and we will see him again soon. Yep, he thinks I'm weak and he wants me to prove that I'm not. I will show him what I'm capable of. He won't be disappointed in me and I will defeat him.

We're back and outside of the tower. We did what we had to do and we did it well. We'll see our dream eaters buddies again. There's a lot that Yen Sid has to know and he's not going to like a lot. He would have figured out that Xehanort inferred once again. Knowing that was Xehanort plan all along just like before. Heading inside the tower to tell Yen Sid the news and we're will be ready to face the Keyblade war. Now I will be part of it. I will defeat Shadow and do my duty as a guardian of light.

**Author Note I had this idea since I did the first story. Might be a trilogy As Zootopia fans you would have heard about the dark version of Zootopia. Where predators had to wear collars for they might go savage and they could never be free. They were treated badly. What I did was the basics of that story. Adding KH to it and making it my own. I love Dream Eaters and you can tell the Meow Wow. After saving the sleeping version of Zootopia it was always going to disappear into darkness. For it was suppose to exist like how only parts of the original came into existence hence why it was shadows in this story. Until next time readers. **


End file.
